legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Aimelda
Tony Aimedla is a hero and main character of 24. Out of all of the 24 characters, after Jack he is possibly the most badass After the death of his wife, Tony went on a dark path to kill the man responsible for the death of his wife and his son. He is taken to custody by Jack and Renee. Tony however is given a second chance by Dr. Strange, Tony takes the deal and works with Strange and Alex to find new heroes to join and to work against villains Friends: Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Tony goes with Strange and joins forces with Blue and Bender against The Sinsters of Evil and The Children of Blackgurumon. He also tries to work hard to get Jack to trust him after the shit he pulled in Season 7. and Jack makes this very apparent if he tries to betray Jack again which Tony assures he won't Tony and the rest arrive on The Jungle Isles only to get news quickly on the base's destruction and he joins 16 in finding the area where The traps were set by Mister Sinster. Tony and co decide to split up yet being unpredictable and seems to believe that Sinster is not interested in what they're after. Tony and co are lead to the incompasse by Alex and Android 16 where decide to go after Sinster's allies.Tony investigates the tree where Candle is reigning with Carl, Chun Li and Sunil helping him out while Zoe keeps a look out. Tony and the rest show up to help Strange after GBF tries to use Elsa on them and tells Anna that she went missing from the kingom and one of the main reasons Anna set out to find him. When Dr.Strange is asked about the Apples of Eden, He and James tell The B Team that actually have a double mission they've been helping Dr.Strange with. Tony reports back to Strange that Isabella's mutantism gave another power in boiling water to ludcarisely high temperatures. As the other 2 groups take the transporters, Tony thinks they should bulit something to make it easier for them. When Aleu gets kidnapped, Tony notices signs of Jack Bauer coming on Blue. Tony and the crew then make their way to their own island after The Alpha Team finished their own quest. Tony then overhears which members of Blackgurumon's group are coming their way. Tony figures the doctors are involved due to what he and Zoe found out. Knowing Soran is a doctor, he and Grey decide to chase Soran down for answers. Tony then realizes he has to deal with the dogs which he does and he proably had to mercy kill them. Tony and Sunil return with their pieces where they are told about where to go next and that only one team will find all three pieces on an island. He and Strange come in to inform the others that Bender reunited with Casper and Wendy and that by the looks they did to too. Tony feels gulity after to kill agents who are doing their jobs as he was once an agent when Hoataru and Neyla come to arrest. Tony and the others escape arrestfree and learn that thier destination is in space and they find a convient placed rocket which they take to travel where they learn from the ones arrested what went on and meaning The BodyGuard Unit who tell them about the disco balls blocking the sun. Tony and the others notice Sinster’s men near their isle trying to lure them and Blackgurumon out before he tells Samson and the others about Sinster and what they know so far. When they arrive and Tony learns about Zoe running off as a weredog, he deducts it was Erica who attacked her in Act 2. Tony and his friends learn about Grey and Carl sealing the first barrier, which they hear scream where Tony believes it was Blackgurumon's allies and when they meet Serena and Static he offers them a role in their team which Alice calls him on since he just met them.. Tony finds the ship where Blythe is being held and he joins up with Dr.Strange, James and Alice in saving her. Tony calls Blue out on why he turned on them for his own reasons. Tony with the others save Zoe after the others stop the train. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinster's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinsters of Evil. Tony joins Strange in going to Neverland where they all shocked by how it looks and they are caught by Pan who knows of the heroes and tries to kill them for revenge where Discord and Isabella save them. Tony with Dr.Strange arrives at the Paradise Lost Kingdom where they work on defending the kingdom from the villains. They meet the look like of Princess Lizbeth, Lady Anastatia and also work with Henry who is the grandson of Mr.Gold and great grandson of Peter Pan in which Henry is surpised that Pan is alive though Tony explains that Pan came back just recently. Tony stays like Rose and Strange to protect Henry while everyone defends the kingdom. He like Strange works with Bender to scheme their next plan and help Mr.Gold get Belle's memories back. Tony joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Tony and the reisitance land on theri next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop Blackgurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Stange and the guys as well as Batigirl stop Blackgurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nililus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley who tries to bomb the girls though he gets a connection to them and warns them. Tony escapes though Crowley's plans and by using Frida, Colress and Qui Gon who do the job for them thanks to Brock Samson using a firecracker and then they save Blue from Pan and Maxmillian. Tony works with Dr.Strange against Sector 32 and they also fight Crowley together before the Niburu gets them. Afterwards THey all leave their own way. Blackpool Tony, Dr Strange and The Multiversal Resistance join forces with Black Star and The Star Alliance against Haytham Kenway and The Templar Order for 3 acts. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humans Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Partner Category:Characters hailing from the 24 universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Double Agent Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Atoners Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies